Vocari Timeline
Ancient Era Golden Age of the Elves 0001 – The Sunrise people, led by Aman Tindomerel, arrive in their living ships to the eastern coast of Vocari. 0002 – I’mir Nuin Amalden is founded in the forest of Taur’Arnor by the Elves. The Dwarven god, Nunbadir creates the crystal towers of the Matrix Arcanum. 0045 – An alliance is formed between the elves and the dragons. The city of Rynnaes is built. 0266 – The First Dragon Sanctuary is built by the dwarves: Nunbadir. 0391 – Claiming the Southern Lands more info. 2634 – Birth of Ulara, goddess of the moon. 5000 – Sleep of Ages, 7 year recovery period. 5004 – Creation of Al’Adaer’s Rest on the island of Rhunia, and the first elven funeral by burning. 7836 – The second Dragon Sanctuary is built by the elves: Radiance. 10000 – Sleep of Ages, 10 year recovery period. 10005 – The first humans arrive in Lapus, travelling in ships from the stars more info. 10293 – Calethas established: Humans begin to explore Vocari. 10800 – The Sunset Coast becomes a major site of civilization, boasting cities such as Grimtide, Requiem, Leviathan, and Ebongate. 10850 – March on Rynnaes: The Elves are driven out by human raiders. 10903 – Attack at Al’Adaer’s Rest: City cleared of all elven inhabitants. 10910 – Renaming of Al’Adaer’s Rest to Aldar’s Rest. 11000 – Elves retreat into the safety of Taur’Arnor. 11006 – First great war of Men and Elves. 11010 – Second great war of Men and Elves. 11011 – Elves vanish from Vocari, disappearing into the Valley of the Horned Guardian. The great human kingdoms of the South and East are established. First Age of Man 12048 – Mass executions ordered by King Dermont Eroberaen IV push the city of Aldar's Rest to rebellion. 12052 – The human monarchy in Aldar's Rest is overthrown in a bloody revolt. 15000 – Sleep of Ages, 8 year recovery. 15983 – Third Dragon Sanctuary is built by Man: Gildenfire. 18442 – Fourth Dragon Sanctuary is built by Man: Precipitas. 20000 – Sleep of Ages, 5 year recovery. 22435 – Fifth Dragon Sanctuary is built by Man: Paermadess. 23759 – The fall of the brass dragon: Leksidian the Silent Storm, at the hands of a knight of Rynnaes. Second Age of Man 24836 – The Dwarves officially reveal themselves to the surface world of Vocari. 25000 – Sleep of Ages, 6 year recovery. 26748 – The Gnomes appear from within the Worldwell, aboard clockwork ships spouting great clouds of steam. 28637 – Sixth Dragon Sanctuary built by Man: Azur Depths. 30000 – Sleep of Ages, 10 year recovery. 33591 – Seventh Dragon Sanctuary built by the Dwarves: Gullyn. 35000 – Sleep of Ages, 3 year recovery. 40000 – Sleep of Ages, 6 year recovery. 41038 – Starfall North is built and abandoned. 45000 – Sleep of Ages, 5 year recovery. 50000 – Sleep of Ages, 2 year recovery. 50003 – End of Ancient History, Start of Present Era. Present Era 0001 – The elves return to Vocari 1997 – Hatching of Kaz 3800 – Birth of Celeb’Loki A'Zhyian 4574 – Vandar Rikewood joins the Dragonriders of Radiance Sanctuary. 4802 – Sithas’Kanan, Kith’Kanan, Kyra’Lynn, and Sona enter the Academy in Greywater existing names from other settings 4864 – Red’dylwynd Redwood is born. 4866 – Chath’Zhintekk Zhamar is born. 4870 – Zilvra Arkenath is born. 4886 – House Arkenath falls. Zilvra is adopted by Valen Zhamar, forever changing her name to Gzifa. 4889 – Luin’Ai’Loki A'Zhyian is born. 4896 – Raphael turns on the Bladesingers of Leviathan Branch. Loki loses his right arm. Gzifa enters the Shri’valen Shadow Ward for her four-year testing period. 4900 – Zina flees the Zhamar compound, beginning her time wandering the tunnels of the Deep. Gzifa takes the final seat in the upper class to begin training as a Shadow Priestess. 4941 – The Aspect of Light vanishes from Vocari. This awakens the Aspect of Time. 4950 – Gzifa graduates at the top of her class in the Shadow Ward. 4953 – Danica is born and abandoned by the Minhiriath clan. 4977 – Reed faces his rogue brother for the first time. He loses the fight and his memory, beginning his journey to become a Bladesinger. 4997 – Redwynd, Edwood and Danica team up to free Rimetown from an arachnomancer. 4998 – Loki joins the party. Gzifa receives a vision of her death. 5000 – Loki dies. a date that he is returned to life The Time Amulet is found. Sleep of Ages (9 year recovery period). Death of the dragon, Qwartz Dawnstar. Riley Furystrike is born. 5009 – The Grey Elven King, Celeb’Loki, falls in battle in the forest of Mith’Arnor. The throne is held by the Queen at this time. 5030 – Dar Azul is defeated. The Stone of Spirits is recovered. Loki is marked by Morwen. Redwynd is kidnapped by his brother, leading to his death. The city of Menzo appears out of nowhere. *5031 – Loki experiences visions and paranoia, leading up to his kidnapping at the hands of the deep elf priestess, Gzifa. The Canticle Chalice is found. The Swiftmane tribe is eliminated from the Silent Vale. Redwynd challenges Loki for the throne, resulting in a split of the Elven Kingdom. Tarmaran the Gold dies. Taz’zect the Mage-Eater storms the Deep gnome citadel. Gzifa presents Loki with the Diamondport merchant who once killed him, coaxing the Grey king to torture. Gzifa targets her older sisters, killing them to collect their power and assume command of the noble Houses for her war. The march on the surface begins. Loki turns on Gzifa in the midst of battle, breaking his blood oath and killing them both. The deep elves are driven back and the Chronomancer appears in the sky. Time is re-written. 5031 – Gzifa appears, alive and well, on the surface alone. Jaxom is born. 5032 – Gzifa dances with Ulara. She is sent out from the Temple in Ebongate, taking the Silver Tide to Leviathan to begin her training under Malazzar Drake. 5035 – Loki arrives in Leviathan, making a deal with Malazzar to evaluate Gzifa until her training ends. Alistar is born. 5036 – Reed and Lilly are married. 5040 – Miri is pulled from the Hells. 5041 – Gzifa’s quest leads her to the Valley of the Sunrise Elves. Gzifa attends her trial at the mercies of the Grey Kingdom. Loki pardons her with a sentence of 100 years of service to his crown. The door to Ilexia opens for the first time. An older Gzifa returns in the same moment, having been gone over a century and wielding an unknown elemental power. Theofred Dreamwalker enters Vocari. 5045 – Loki proposes to Zina before his people. 5050 – Loki and Zina are married in a sea-vessel ceremony before they return to Mith’Arnor. A second (formal) wedding is performed before the court and in view of the public, forever changing the strict traditions of the Grey Elven royal line. 5099 – Willow and Allamanda are born. Category:Lore Category:History